


One Last Time

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bi-Polar, Family, Future Fic, M/M, They Have Kids, life is good, oh man this idea was ever stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years in the future is a time where life is actually not so shit. So what happens when Ian's meds stop working and he's back in the Psych ward for 60 days, without Mickey and their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have been addicted to future fics for like two weeks so here this mess.
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's song "One Last Time"

An episode like this hasn't happened in a long time. It didn't happen when Svetlana left leaving them Yevgeny to raise on their own, it didn't happen when divorce papers came in the mail, from Svetlana to Mickey, it didn't happen when Mickey teased Ian that now he was a single man again that they could get hitched, it didn't happen when they actually got hitched (in a courtroom in north side Chicago), it didn't happen when they got their first apartment together and it didn't happen when Ian suggested that they have a kid that was his.

So why now?

Almost 20 years later after Ian's ever first mania meltdown, now was the time for his meds to crap out and take him for a speed run. Literally.

Mickey noticed right away that something was off, it was dead of winter and Ian was going for early morning runs before the sun came up and coming back to cook a big breakfast before everyone's day started.

Then the aggressive and constant sex happened it was like living with a 17 year old Ian all over again. Except now they were both well into their forties and it easier to tire out than before. Especially Mickey. 

Plus the fact that they had a 16 and 20 year old in the house who could not look them in the eyes for weeks well this part of it all went on.

Then the shock of it all, Ian disappearing for days no text no call. Mickey had never seen his kids look so worried sick before, and mostly of the fact that Mickey was going insane over the fact that he was gone.

Five days later and in the middle of Mickey's lunch break he got a phone call from the NYPD saying they found Ian trashed out behind some club in an alleyway and his blood levels were showing that he was shot up with some pretty illegal stuff. 

Mickey called his kids first to tell them that the police had found Ian and not to worry but really Mickey was freaking the fuck out and drove all the way to New York State on one tank of gas and no speeding ticket.

Then seeing Ian get released from behind guard territory, it was like the first time he'd ever had an episode like this. It was a sight that Mickey could not look away from but wanted to run and hide at the same time. He thought they were past this, he thought that their little family was it that it was nothing but smooth sailing, oh yeah except when it comes to go getters from the south side. 

Mickey took the sedated Ian back to Chicago, but didn't take him home. They returned to the Psych ward and got Ian all set up and signed in. But instead of a 3 day stay this was a more long term thing. 60 days total, and no visitors in the first 30. 

It was going to hit their family hard, Mickey understood that when he kissed and hugged Ian one last time before sending him away with the nurse. 

His glasses fogging up as he left the building not sure how to tell his kids that their dad was going to be in the hospital for a while.

 

***  
31 days later

Mickey groaned as he woke up, feeling next to him for what should be there but wasn't. This happened every morning for the last 30 days.

The coldness of Ian's side of the bed scared him into a shock every single time. Especially for the last 20 years he's been woken up from everything to pancakes in bed to good morning blow jobs. So this moment right here stung more than it had too.

He pushed his way out of bed and opened the door almost bumping into Yev on his way out.

" 'Ey" He mumbled  
"Morning dad" Yev sighed under his breath heading to the kitchen.

Mickey grabbed his glasses off the table in the hallway and went to the kitchen as well. Layla was standing at the stove pushing eggs around the pan like she had done for her brother and dad every morning since Ian was admitted.

Her long red hair was put into a ponytail and her glasses were perched on her nose as she brought the pan over to the table.

"Hi dad" she said with her sweet voice "Coffee?" Man, did she look like Ian.  
"I'm okay thanks" he replied and grabbed a piece of toast.  
"Are we gonna go visit Ian today?" Yev asked quietly without looking up from his plate.  
Mickey didn't reply right away "Well they are going to move him from another room today and I think that might be enough stress for him for one day. Maybe tomorrow."  
Yeh grumbled "Or maybe it will make his day? See his family y'know?" he offered.  
"I'm sure your Aunt Fiona will be over there the minute visiting hours start."  
"Then we go when I get home from school. That's not till around four Fiona will be long gone by then."  
"And what about your aunt Debbie?"  
"Don't you want to see him?!" Yev said with a stronger tone.  
"Of course I do! You know I do. I just don't want you guys to see him in a way that I know he wouldn't want you to see him. He'll hate himself even more."  
"It's been thirty days Mickey he deserves to see us. We'll ask the nurse how he's doing and if it doesn't sound good Layla and I will stay in the lobby."  
Mickey wished most times that his kid wasn't smarter than he was.  
"Okay. We'll go later."  
"Thank you, I'll be home around 4" Yev said as he pick his backpack up and left.

Mickey was still reeling in the idea of his kids seeing Ian in that state, because that wasn't Ian. it would never be the real Ian. And he'd hate to expose his kids to the image of it all. Speaking of which his daughter hadn't said a word the whole conversation.

Mickey turned his head to see her just pushing around her food but not actually eating anything.  
"Hey something the matter L?" He asked and she didn't look up at him.  
"I'm just worried that's all."  
"You're dad is perfectly fine. They are taking good care of him at the hospital and he'll be excited to see you."  
She pressed her lip into a small thin line as if she was trying to hold back on saying something but it just came out anyways "But I know you I see how hesitant you are about us seeing him is it really that bad?" Now she looked at him, with her green eyes all glassy and her pale cheeks tinted pink. Forever on the verge of tears during the last month.

"Hey hey calm down now. It's shitty as hell what is happening to him but I know he always bounces back. Something like this hasn't happened since before you were born and Yev was like 2 so it's probably it's minor but we're just taking extra precautions."  
She took a long deep breath and tried to recollect herself before speaking again "How shitty is it though? I've heard stories from Uncle Lip and Aunt Debbie but- dammit Dad you always make that face when you are about to lie!"

"Jesus Layla! What fuckin face?!"  
"That look that I know you're thinking to hard and then you chew at your thumb. Yev does it too now I know where he gets it from!"  
"Jesus child you are so much like your father."  
Her face sunk "Hopefully not completely."  
"Aye what is the supposed to mean?" He barked.  
"It's nothing. Never mind" She said quickly then began cleaning up the plates.  
"No please tell me."  
"I gotta get to school no time to explain."  
"L there's a lot of shitty things happening right now and I don't want to have to worry about you anymore than I already do."  
"I'm worry that I'm gonna have the disease he has!" She shouted.

Mickey was kind of taken aback by the sound of her voice, the way it rises and destroys everything in it's path.  
"I knew this conversation was gonna come up someday and I wish your dad was here to talk about it more so with you."  
"Well you're my dad too" she snapped.  
"I know that! But it's difficult because he has it so he could explain it better to you. but if you start feeling different not your self you tell us and always talk to us okay. Things will go smoother around here if you did. And if things ever did happen with you we would never blame you okay. If the shitty thing happens we'll deal with it then."  
"So you're saying you haven't noticed anything about me yet?" She tried to confirm.  
"Well yeah, if we did we would've gotten you evaluated."  
"So I'm pretty much normal at the moment."  
"Define normal..." He teased and earned him a punch in the arm.  
"Ow okay! You better get to school and I need to get to work."  
"Right."  
"Hey perk up we'll see your father tonight and things will be good okay. One big happy fucking family again."  
"Alright" She smiled weakly at him but Mickey accepted it nonetheless. She hugged her dad warmly and said "Thank you dad. I'm sorry this whole thing is one hell of a mess."  
"Me too kiddo. Me too"

***

Later just after four Mickey, Yev and Layla were riding up the elevator to the Psych ward. Everything was silent from the minute they got into the vehicle till now. Not a word from either of his kids. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the fluorescent lit hallway and Mickey led the way up to a desk.

"Hi we're here to see Ian Gallagher" He told the receptionist.  
"Everyone over the age of 16?"  
"Yes."  
"Relationship to the patient?"  
"Husband and his kids."  
"Okay you'll have to sign in here with your names and time in. Then wear these visitor passes at all times and when you leave you'll have to sign yourself out." 

Mickey nodded along for the sake of his kids even though he's heard this speech a thousand times.  
"A nurse will be right with you in a moment to take you in."

Mickey led them over to the buzz in gate where the nurse will meet them but before he had anytime to think of anything Layla clung to his side and grabbed his hand.  
"I'm scared."  
"It'll be fine."  
"This is such a high security place."  
"Of course it is they can't have shmucks running around everywhere."  
"Dad please-" Yev hissed as the nurse began to approach.  
"You all here to see Ian?"  
"Yeah how's doing?" Mickey asked quickly for Layla's sake.  
"He's doing excellent. We don't have him on as much sedation as the other patients so he's quiet more himself the less and less we take him off of it. The new meds seem to be doing the trick" she smiled and let them all follow her down the hallway and through a door into the visiting common room.

"I'll bring him out in a second" She told them and retreated to go behind a different set of doors.

Layla's grip on Mickey hand hasn't been this tight since she was a child, she would always want to watch scary movies with him ever since a young age. Ian was always against it but she argued that "Uncle Carl said the best part of childhood is watching Saw" and she never knew what it was but wanted to see it. Ian refused anyway because Carl is Carl and no way is he telling his little brother corrupt his daughter with gorey movies. 

So one night it was playing on TV when she was about 5 or 6 and Ian was already asleep so Mickey let her watch it with him and that night his hand almost bled she was holding it so tight and then she would slowly curl more and more into Mickey's side the more she got scared, so much so that she eventually ended up on top of him and passed out on his shoulder after half way through.

One of his favorite memories of her but the fight that happened with Ian the next day after it wasn't so great. 

The door opened and the nurse appeared with a pale looking Ian dressed in a yellow shirt and grey sweat pants.

He could feel Layla wanting to go run to him as her hand kept relaxing and tightening again "Don't be rude go say Hi" Mickey said as he let go of her hand.

She didn't run or start to cry but with just a few feet between them she didn't have to walk far until she was gathered up into her fathers arms.

It was heartfelt, endearing and sweet all at the same time. God Mickey hated this place, just for the fact that it made his emotions spill out everywhere.. 

"Look at you my baby girl, I almost forgot how beautiful you are."  
"Don't ever forget me dad."  
"Not in a million years" He smiled widely at her then wiped away her tears with his thumbs.  
"I hope you were taking good care of your dad..."  
"Of course. But he's been miserable without you even if he won't admit it."  
"Thanks for telling me, I know I can always rely on you for the truth" He smiled widely.

Ian looked off to the side to Yev standing there, misty tears in his eyes and pink cheeks.  
"Hey kiddo!" Ian cheered and Yev attached himself to his dad. Everything about Ian just felt so much better with him in it. The hugs, his voice and memories. As long as Yev could remember Ian was always there so not to have him around was confusing and a little saddening.  
"They treating you right in here?" Yev asked.  
"Of course I feel a lot better thanks to the people here. Not that you guys couldn't have taken care of me."  
"Hey I get it, I really do. I-we all just want you to be healthy and shit."  
"You are more and more like you're father everyday."  
"Ugh don't remind me!" Yev groaned then walked over to console his weeping sister.

Now it was Mickey's turn. Slowly he walked up to Ian, carefully not wanting to make eye contact to quickly having no idea what his emotions might cause him to do.

"Mick?" Ian said and Mickey couldn't help but lock eyes with him. He looked a lot older here like actually his age which was strange for Mickey to see, all the crinkles by his eyes and the grey in his hair. He always just had that 17 year old Ian image stuck in his head. Man how time flies.

"Jesus, Ian" He gasped under his breath and clung onto him for dear life. Smelling him, feeling him, embracing him, just finally feeling like home.

"Hey don't start crying on me now Mick cause then I'll lose it too."  
"I'm not gonna fucking cry."  
"There he is" Ian smiled looking down at Mickey. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too."  
"I hope you were alright this time around..."  
"Yeah you're kids kept me busy."  
"Good I'm glad for that" Isn said even thought he knew the truth, thanks to Layla.  
"How are you doing?"  
"Better. If things keep going as they are I might get out early."  
"Hey that's good news!"  
"And how are you... Really tell me."  
Mickey sighed he hated when Ian took the spotlight off himself and put it on Mickey "You know exactly how I'm doing."  
"And how is that?"  
he glanced over at his kids who were sitting down on a couch a few feet from them, far enough that they wouldn't be able to hear what Mickey was about to say.  
"I'm a goddamn mess without you. Mark at work even noticed and then I had to tell him he's the only one who knows but he even sent me home early somedays to make sure the kids got home safe from school or some shit. I wake up every morning and panic because your side of the bed is cold and I think of those times you had run away, just disappeared and I don't know what I'd do if you actually left again forever. So yeah I'm not holding up to well and I miss you all the time and I just want you home."

Ian kissed him softly to calm him down, the first kiss they'd had in over a month. That had to be their record.  
"I'm being released in a week Mick, I just wanted to hear your confession."  
"Wow you're terrible please just stay here."  
"You know that you don't mean that."  
"Of course I don't I want you home today."  
"Soon enough Mick. Soon enough."

Ian's family started until visiting hours were over and nurses began to put other patients to bed letting Mickey, Yev and Layla have a little extra time with him.

"We better get going it's an hour drive home and the roads are icy as fuck" Mickey said specifically to his kids. They didn't say anything just nodded their heads at him before looking back at their Dad.

Ian looked so tiny in this big place and Mickey doesn't think he'll ever forget 17 year old Ian being here for the first time. That memory is permanent sketched into his brain.

"I'll miss you guys. But have a good week at school and don't worry about me" Ian told both of his kids. 

Mickey knew Layla was going to start crying any second so he carefully stood behind her where she was sitting on the couch and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. But instead of her just leaning into his touch she grabbing his hand and just held it. Well listening to Ian try to talk coherently through the medication that he took half an hour ago.

"We'll be fine dad and if you need anything let the nurse know we'll come right away" Yev said.  
Ian nodded his head with a bliss we out smile on his face.  
"Let's let your dad rest okay squirts" Mickey urged knowing that they were staying well passed their welcome.

Yev got up first to hug Ian tightly, just making sure he was real and still with them. Almost like he was memorizing the hug then backed away with a sad smile and a teasing "Don't cause too much trouble here or we'll never get you back."

Ian snorted but didn't say anything, he was a tad too high to think of anything to say.

Layla got up next to wrapped her arms around her father, squishing him into herself like you wouldn't believe. Mickey knows how hard this is for her, just to see Ian go through this all then to have the fear of it happening to herself. Mickey now understood how all the Gallaghers felt.

"I love you dad and I promise to come by at least once this week."  
Ian nodded and kissed her on the head hugged her close one more time before she let go and went and stood with her brother by the exit door.

Now it was Mickey's turn. God he hated this part, he was never good at goodbyes, at least not sincere ones and he was never proud of anything he said or did after the fact. His mind flashes back to the time where Ian enlisted and Mickey couldn't tell him to stay. That's when everything went to shit.

So he decided against speaking and just collected his husband into a warm embrace. He could careless if his kids were watching or if a million people were watching, at least he got to hug Ian close and be refreshed of his touch, smell and love.

"Love you" Ian whispered into Mickey's ear.  
"Love you too, I'll see you soon okay?"  
"Mmhm" Ian nodded before a nurse took Ian to his room and the Gallagher-Milkoviches left the building.

***  
A week later

The door was opened to the house as Layla walked with her father, arms around each other and up into the house.

"It looks cleaner than when I left..." Ian hummed.  
"That's because I scrubbed and slaved away my life for it to look like this" Layla said with a laugh.  
"It looks good, thank you sweetheart."  
"Anything for you, dad" She smiled at him and walked away to do something in her room.

Meanwhile Mickey carried in Ian's duffle bag from the car and brought it inside.

"Yev said he'll try and stop by later if he can get away from studying for an hour" Mickey told Ian who was currently admiring their apartment.  
"Oh tell him don't bother I'll drive up to his school and see him sometime this week."  
"You know he's not gonna listen" Mickey said, putting Ian's bag on the kitchen table and searching through it for the bag of Ian's medication.

"Yeah I know" Ian sighed we'll walk up behind Mickey and wrapping his arms around his husband. The term still completely foreign to him, even though they've been legally married for 19 years.

"I missed you" Ian said softly well Mickey continued to count out the pill bottles and put them in order of which Ian was supposed to take them.  
"Mick?"  
"Sorry- just one sec-"  
Ian ignored him and just spun the man around to plant a kiss on him. Pulling the breath out of both their lungs.  
"Okay hot damn Gallagher I missed you too."  
Ian rolled his eyes "I'm sure you did."  
"You know I did."  
"Yeah I know you did... You get all moopy when I'm not here."  
Mickey let out an aggravated sigh "Layla?"  
"Who else?!" Ian laughed.

Mickey forgot about the pill bottles for that whole moment and just basked in the Ian presence.

"I missed you a whole fucking lot and everytime I think about it I'm thrown back to when you were 17 and entering that place for the first time."  
"Well I'm not gonna go back. I swear, it was one little mishap and I promise to talk to you if I start feeling different next time."  
"You better!"  
"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a little OOC but like it's supposed to be 20 years in the future and people change a lot in 20 years


End file.
